Berryz Koubou
en una gráfica]] Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房; en español "Taller Berryz"), a veces romanizado Berryz Kobo o Berryz Kōbō, fue un grupo de J-Pop femenino dentro de Hello! Project. Las ocho miembros originales eran de Hello! Project Kids y a menudo eran las bailarinas de fondo para los vídeos musicales de W. Antes de la formación del grupo, algunas integrantes trabajaban en proyectos como Aa!, ZYX y 4KIDS. Combinando las ventas de CDs y DVDs han vendido más de 1 millón de copias en Japón. El single con más ventas de Berryz Koubou fue "Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta" con un total de 80,791 copias vendidas. El single con menos ventas de Berryz Koubou fue "Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai!" con un total de 9,634 copias vendidas. Miembros :Artículo principal: Miembros de Berryz Koubou Miembros en Hiatus Indefinido *Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀; Amarillo) (Bailarina principal y voz secundaria) (Capitana) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Rosa) (Voz principal y secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou el 3 de marzo de 2015 y se unió a Country Girls. *Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美; Naranja) (Voz secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. *Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻; Azul) (Voz secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Morado) (Sub-Capitana) (Voz principal y secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. *Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈; Verde) (Voz principal y secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. *Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子; Rojo) (Voz principal y secundaria) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015. Antiguos Miembros *Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波; Azul Claro) Se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project el 2 de octubre de 2005 para continuar con sus estudios la jornada completa. Historia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] :Nota: Para ver la historia oficial completa de Berryz Koubou, visita la página web de Hello! Project aquí. 2002–2003: Hello! Project Kids El 30 de junio de 2002, todos los miembros de Berryz Koubou fueron inicialmente escogidos para formar parte de Hello! Project Kids. Más tarde en ese año, Sudo Maasa y Sugaya Risako empezaron a formar parte de 4KIDS y aparecieron en la película Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!, mientras que los otros miembros participaron en la película Koinu Dan no Monogatari. Un año después, algunos miembros fueron escogidos para formar parte de units lideradas por miembros de Morning Musume: Natsuyaki Miyabi fue seleccionada para estar en Aa!, mientras que Shimizu Saki y Tsugunaga Momoko fueron escogidas para estar en ZYX. Ambas units duraron poco tiempo y pararon sus actividades cuando se formó Berryz Koubou en enero de 2004. 2004 Fue anunciado que Berryz Koubou sería un grupo en el Hello! Project Club Event el 14 de enero de 2004. Actuaron por primera vez como grupo en el Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~. El 3 de marzo, lanzaron su primer single, Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai. A diferencia de la mayoría de grupos de Hello! Project, el primer single de Berryz Koubou no fue un single indie. El 28 de abril, Berryz Koubou lanzó su segundo single llamado Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!. Vendió 9,634 copias, convirtiéndose en el single menos vendido de Berryz Koubou. El 26 de mayo, lanzaron su tercer single titulado Piriri to Yukou!. El 4 de julio, sacaron su primer álbum de estudio, 1st Chou Berryz. A principios de agosto, hicieron un tour junto a W titulado 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!". Todos los miembros tuvieron que hacer playback debido a su inexperiencia. Luego, aparecieron en los vídeos musicales de Aa Ii na! y Robo Kiss de W. El 25 de agosto, sacaron su cuarto single, Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~. Alcanzó el octavo puesto en el Oricon Weekly, convirtiéndose en su posición más alta en aquel momento. El 10 de noviembre, sacaron su quinto single, Koi no Jubaku. El 1 de enero, se unieron junto a todos los demás miembros de Hello! Project, a H.P. All Stars. Lanzaron solo un single, ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!. 2005 "Special Generation" fue lanzado el 30 de marzo de 2005 y consiguió el puesto 7 en las listas semanales de ventas de Oricon. Fue el primer single del grupo en vender más de 20,000 copias (vendió un total de 24,449 copias) y alcanzó el cuarto puesto. En ese momento, la edad promedio del grupo era menor de 12 años. "Special Generation" se convirtió en una de las canciones más icónicas de Berryz Koubou. El 20 de mayo, lanzaron su álbum de fotos de grupo titulado "Berryz Koubou". El 8 de junio, lanzaron su séptimo single Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW?. Se usó como ending del anime Patalliro Saiyuki!. A mediados de junio, el grupo tuvo su primer tour titulado: Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~. Las chicas todavía eran algo inexperenciadas por lo que en algunas canciones hicieron playback. El 3 de agosto, lanzaron su 8º single 21ji Made no Cinderella. Este se convertiría en el último single de Ishimura Maiha, ya que, el 11 de septiembre, se anunció que se graduaría de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project para centrarse en los estudios. A mediados de septiembre, tuvieron su último tour junto a W. El tour se tituló 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!". El 2 de octubre, Ishimura Maiha se graduó de Berryz Koubou y Hello! Project. Su graduación tuvo lugar en la última noche del Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~, convirtiéndola en la segunda miembro de Hello! Project no miembro de Morning Musume en tener concierto de graduación (la primera fue Heike Michiyo). El 16 de noviembre, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio Dai ② Seichouki. Ishimura Maiha apareció, sin acreditar, pero solo en los primeros singles del grupo. El 25 de noviembre, sacaron su 9º single Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai. Este fue el primer single sin Ishimura Maiha. También se usó como tema principal de la película Futari wa Precure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. El 5 de diciembre, lanzaron su primer mini álbum Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~. 2006 El 29 de marzo, Berryz Koubou lanzó su 10º single Jiriri Kiteru. El 5 de junio, lanzaron su tercer álbum ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz. Aunque fuese un mini álbum, se consideró su tercer álbum oficial de estudio. El 2 de agosto, lanzó su 11º single titulado Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND. Del 1 al 12 de noviembre, protagonizaron la obra Gekiharo, y su primera obra de teatro como grupo, Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~. El 6 de diciembre, lanzaron su 12º single Munasawagi Scarlet. 2007 En febrero de 2007, Berryz Koubou anunció que darían un concierto en el Saitama Super Arena el 1 de abril. No solo las entradas para los dos conciertos se agotaron casi dos meses antes de el evento (un total de 20,000 asientos), sino que estos conciertos marcaron un hecho histórico en el grupo, porque fue la primera actuación en el Arena, cuyos miembros no superaban la edad de 14 años (destronando así a Morning Musume cuya edad media de sus integrantes era de 16.3). El 7 de marzo, lanzaron su 13º single, VERY BEAUTY. El 27 de junio, lanzaron su 14º single, Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba. Este single superó a Special Generation en ventas y en posición, convirtiéndose en el single con mejores resultados por ese momento. El 1 de agosto, lanzaron su cuarto álbum 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu. El 28 de noviembre, lanzaron su 15º single Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi. A finales de año, participaron en la 58º edición del NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen, como parte del grupo especial junto a Morning Musume y ℃-ute. 2008 El 12 de marzo, Berryz Koubou sacó su 16º single Dschinghis Khan. Fue la primera y única cover en utilizarse como A-side del single. También se convirtió en el single con más ventas de Berryz Koubou por 6 años. El 9 de julio, lanzaron su 17º single Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance. El 10 de septiembre, lanzaron su quinto álbum, 5(FIVE). Berryz Koubou participó en el Festival de la Canción de Asia 2008 en Corea del Sur representando a Japón, junto con w-inds y Tsuchiya Anna. Esta fue la primera vez que cantaron en el extranjero. El 3 de octubre, cantaron Dschinghis Khan, Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance, y Special Generation. Y el 4, cantaron Dschinghis Khan y Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance. También tuvieron un evento de handshake. Berryz ganó el premio al Mejor Nuevo Artista de Asia junto con el grupo de SM Entertainment, Shinee. El 5 de noviembre, lanzaron su 18º single MADAYADE. El 12 de diciembre, se realizó el concierto del 20 aniversario de Sharam Q en el Nippon Budokan. Berryz Koubou cantó Dschinghis Khan (con ℃-ute), MADAYADE, y LOVE Machine (con ℃-ute y Morning Musume). El 17 de diciembre, estuvieron en la 41 edición del Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Show en el Nakano Sun Plaza y fueron las subcampeonas del premio Wired Music Prize, que premiaba las canciones más amadas por la gente (la canción de ese año fue "Heart"). Cantaron Dschinghis Khan. 2009 En ese año, Berryz Koubou tuvo su primer mini concierto en el extranjero (Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in KOREA). El 14 de enero, lanzaron su su primer best album, Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1. El 11 de marzo, lanzaron su 19º single Dakishimete Dakishimete. El 25 de abril, durante su Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~, el grupo celebró su 100º concierto. Durante el concierto, se puso un vídeo especial mostrando todos los conciertos desde el primero. El 3 de junio, lanzaron su 20º single Seishun Bus Guide / Rival. El 11 de noviembre, lanzaron su 21º single Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy. 2010 El 3 de marzo, Berryz lanzó su 22º single Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!. "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda" fue una canción tributo al miembro graduado Ishimura Maiha. El 31 de marzo, lanzaron su sexto álbum 6th Otakebi Album. El 14 de julio, lanzaron su 23º single Maji Bomber!!. Tuvieron un mini concierto en Tower Records Shibuya el 17 de julio para promocionar el single. El 10 de noviembre, lanzaron su 24º single Shining Power. En noviembre, en el último día de su concierto Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~, Shimizu Saki anunció que el grupo estaría en la Sakura Con 2011 de Seattle, Washington el próximo abril. Las noticias fueron confirmadas por la página web de Sakura Con, que las añadió como invitadas. 2011 El 2 de marzo, Berryz Koubou lanzó su 25º single Heroine ni Narou ka!. Alcanzó el primer puesto en el Oricon Daily, siendo su primer single en hacerlo. También fue su primer single en no tener relación con Inazuma Eleven desde Dakishimete Dakishimete. El 30 de marzo, justo un año después de su último álbum, lanzaron su séptimo álbum ⑦ Berryz Times. El 23 de abril, estuvieron en la Sakura Con 2011 en Seattle, Washington. Atrajeron a una multitud de 3,500 personas según el tweet de HelloStoreUSA. Las chicas también tuvieron dos sesiones de autógrafos, una el viernes 22 y otra el domingo 24. También tuvieron una sesión de Q&A el 22 de abril. El 8 de junio, lanzaron su 26º single Ai no Dangan. El 10 de agosto, lanzaron su 27º single Aa, Yo ga Akeru. El 11 de agosto, lanzaron un single colaboración junto a ℃-ute, Mano Erina, y S/mileage como Bekimasu titulado Makeruna Wasshoi!. El 9 de noviembre, Berryz Koubou y ℃-ute lanzaron un single colaborativo, Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku, como BeriKyuu. El single fue lanzado para promocionar la película Ousama Game en la que ambos grupos aparecen. El 16 de noviembre, Berryz Koubou lanzó su cuarto single colaboración del 2011 titulado Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, junto a Morning Musume, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, y S/mileage como Hello! Project Mobekimasu. 2012 El 22 de febrero, lanzaron su octavo álbum, Ai no Album ⑧. El 21 de marzo, Berryz Koubou lanzó su 28º single Be Genki (Naseba Naru!). Fue previamente anunciado en el blog de Shimizu Saki. El 28 de abril, el segundo single con ℃-ute como BeriKyuu fue lanzado. Se tituló Chou HAPPY SONG. El single fue un remix de la canción de Berryz Koubou "Because Happiness" de su álbum "Ai no Album ⑧". El 25 de julio, lanzaron su 29º single cha cha SING. En octubre, los miembros abrieron su propio blog oficial a excepción de Shimizu Saki, quien ya tenía uno. El 19 de diciembre, lanzaron su 30º single WANT!. El single se había anunciado ya en septiembre. 2013 El 1 de enero, se anunció que el siguiente single de Berryz Koubou se llamaría "Asian Celebration". El siguiente día, el primer día del tour Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~, Berryz Koubou cantó Asian Celebration por primera vez. El 30 de enero, lanzaron su 9º y último álbum de estudio, Berryz Mansion 9kai. El 13 de marzo, su 31º single Asian Celebration fue lanzado. El 30 de abril, Natsuyaki Miyabi fue nombrada sub-capitana de Berryz Koubou. El 19 de mayo, Tsunku anunció en el Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ que Berryz Koubou tendría su primer concierto en el Nippon Budokan el 29 de noviembre. El concierto se tituló Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~. El 24 y 25 de mayo, Berryz Koubou cantó en Taipei, Taiwan por primera vez. El 24, tuvieron el "Berryz Koubou worldwide handshake event in Taipei". Y el 25, cantaron para sus fans en "The Wall". El 19 de junio, su 32º single Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi fue lanzado. El 6 de agosto, se anunció que Berryz Koubou y Juice=Juice tendrían un live house fan club tour juntos. Se tituló "Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice" y duró del 12 de octubre al 17 de noviembre. El 2 de octubre, lanzaron su 33° single Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. Fue lanzado en el 8º aniversario de la graduación de Ishimura Maiha del grupo. El single vendió más de 40,000 copias superando a Dschinghis Khan. 2014 El 10 de febrero, lanzaron su 34º single Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku. El 26 de febrero, lanzaron su segundo best album, Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2. El 3 de marzo, Berryz Koubou celebró su décimo aniversario. Una página web fue creada para esta ocasión y hubo una actuación especial de décimo aniversario, una conferencia de prensa, y una campaña nacional. Por un tiempo limitado, AmazonMP3 en Japón, vendió el Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 y otros álbumes a menor precio en honor a su décimo aniversario. El 17 de marzo, se anunció que Berryz Koubou serían las "Embajadoras del Futuro de Tochigi" y que cantarían el tema principal de la mascota de Tochigi. El 15 de abril, se anunció que Berryz Koubou y ℃-ute estaban invitadas a la 15th Japan Expo en París como invitadas especiales de honor. El 4 de junio, lanzaron su 35º single Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?. El single conmemora el 10º aniversario del grupo. El 2 de agosto, durante el concierto Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ en el Nakano Sun Plaza, Shimizu Saki anunció que Berryz Koubou entraría en un hiatus indefinido después de su tour de primavera. A pesar de llamarse "hiatus indefinido", es una separación a ojos del grupo. Por todo un año, los miembros han estado discutiendo sobre el futuro del grupo y llegaron a la conclusión de un hiatus indefinido para alcanzar sus propias metas personales. El 28 de septiembre, Berryz Koubou cantó en el festival de música Aomori SHOCK ON open-air 2014 junto a otros artistas. El 12 de noviembre, Berryz Koubou lanzó su 36º y último single Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta. Se anunció durante un evento de lanzamiento del single, que el último álbum de Berryz Koubou se titularía Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box y que se lanzaría el 21 de enero de 2015. También se anunció que su concierto final sería en el Nippon Budokan el 3 de marzo de 2015, en su 11º aniversario. 2015 El 21 de enero, Berryz Koubou lanzó su tercer best album y su último álbum en general, Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box. Alcanzó el quinto puesto en el Oricon Weekly y vendió 22,128 copias. El 3 de febrero, Berryz Koubou tuvo su último evento en el extranjero, Berryz Kobo NARUCHIKA 2015 in Bangkok. El 28 de febrero y el 1 de marzo, Berryz Koubou actuó junto a todos los grupos de Hello! Project en el Berryz Koubou Matsuri. El concierto fue un evento de cuatro horas en el que los grupos de Hello! Project daban tributo a Berryz Koubou y units viejas se revivieron para esta ocasión. El 3 de marzo, Berryz Koubou tuvo su último concierto, Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube!. Menos Tsugunaga Momoko, todos los demás miembros se graduaron de Hello! Project. Carreras después de la Graduación de Berryz Koubou *'Shimizu Saki': El 25 de febrero de 2015, anunció en su blog que, ella y Tokunaga Chinami, se convertirían en tutoras en Hello! Project después de que empezase el hiatus indefinido. Se volvió juez de los eventos de Hello Pro Kenshuusei, y también asistió a los ensayos de baile de las Kenshuusei y a audiciones de canto en conciertos. *'Tsugunaga Momoko': Tsugunaga, que fue concurrentemente la playing manager de Country Girls a principios de 2015, se volvió miembro completamente del grupo después de que empezase el hiatus indefinido de Berryz Koubou. Tuvo su debut como miembro de Country Girls a finales de marzo de 2015. *'Tokunaga Chinami': El 25 de febrero de 2015, anunció en su blog que, ella y Shimizu Saki, se convertirían en tutoras en Hello! Project después de que empezase el hiatus indefinido. También empezó a presentar el show de YouTube GREEN ROOM junto a Natsuyaki Miyabi. Después de seis meses, Tokunaga anunció que viajaría al extranjero para estudiar inglés antes de volver a su trabajo como tutora. *'Sudo Maasa': A finales de 2014, Sudo fue anunciado como playing manager de Engeki Joshibu. Continuó su carrera como actriz bajo J.P. Room después del comienzo del hiatus indefinido de Berryz Koubou, participando en el musical Week End Survivor a finales de marzo de 2015. *'Natsuyaki Miyabi': Natsuyaki anunció que se tomaría un descanso después de su último concierto, con la intención de continuar su carrera como cantante estudiar moda. En abril, empezo a presentar GREEN ROOM junto a Tokunaga Chinami, y en junio anunció su 2015 Natsuyaki Miyabi Shin Group Member Audition, con la intención de crear su propio grupo idol. *'Kumai Yurina': El 26 de febrero de 2015, Kumai reveló que quería continuar yendo a la universidad convirtiéndose en una estudiante de cuarto año y graduándose de la universidad tras 4 años. Quiso continuar su sueño de ser modelo después de graduarse, entrando en J.P. Room poco después. *'Sugaya Risako': El 26 de febrero de 2015, Sugaya anunció que se tomaría un descanso de la industria del entretenimiento después de su último concierto. En junio de 2016, después de un año y tres meses, Sugaya volvió a subir una entrada a su blog y abrió una cuenta de Instagram. Actuaciones Fuera de Japón Durante su carrera, Berryz Koubou ha tenido varias apariciones y actuaciones fuera de Japón para sus fans extranjeros. Han tenido nueve apariciones oficiales fuera de Japón; tres en Tailandia, dos en Corea, dos en Estados Unidos, una en Taiwan y una en París. El 21 de junio de 2009, Berryz Koubou tuvo un mini concierto en Corea del Sur en el Yonsei University Auditorium titulado "Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in Korea". Este fue el primer concierto del grupo en el extranjero. El 27 de marzo de 2010, Berryz Koubou tuvo su primer concierto en Tailandia, Berryz Koubou First Live in Bangkok, en el Indoor Stadium Hua Mak Sports Complex. Del 22 al 24 de abril, Berryz Koubou tuvo su primer concierto en Estados Unidos. El concierto, Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA, tuvo lugar en la Sakura Con 2011 y hubo una audiencia de 3,500 personas que viajaron por todo el mundo para verlas. Aparecieron en las ceremonias de apertura y clausura de la convención, y tuvieron una sesión de Q&A, dos sesiones de autógrafos de 60 minutos y el concierto. Del 8 al 10 de junio, Berryz Koubou estuvo en el AnimeNEXT 2012 en New Jersey; su segunda vez en Estados Unidos. Su concierto fue lanzado en DVD como AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA. El 9 de marzo de 2013, tuvieron su segundo concierto en Tailandia, Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok. Del 24 al 26 de mayo de 2013, tuvieron su primera aparición en Taiwan. Cuando llegaron, alrededor de 150 fans estaban esperando en el aeropuerto. El 24 de mayo, participaron en el "Berryz Koubou Worldwide Handshake Event in Taipei", atrayendo a 500 fans a unirse a la actividad. El 25 de mayo, actuaron para sus fans en The Wall. Casi todos los tickets se vendieron. El 26 de mayo, tuvieron un "Berryz Koubou Festival in Taipei" en un casi vendido venue (alrededor de 500 fans). El 14 de abril de 2014, cantaron en M! Countdown, un programa de TV coreano. Sugaya Risako colaboró con otros artistas coreanos y cantaron Let It Go. Berryz Koubou luego cantó Asian Celebration y Otona na no yo!. Del 2 al 4 de julio de 2014, estuvieron en la Japan Expo de París, Francia. El DVD de la actuación salió el 7 de enero de 2015 titulado Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival. El 3 de febrero, Berryz Koubou tuvo su último evento en el extranjero, Berryz Kobo NARUCHIKA 2015 in Bangkok. Discografía Para más singles y álbumes, visita Discografía de Berryz Koubou. Álbumes= # 2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ) # 2005.11.15 Dai ② Seichouki (第②成長記) # 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) # 2008.09.10 5(FIVE) # 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム) # 2011.03.30 ⑦ Berryz Times (7　Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ　タイムス) # 2012.02.22 Ai no Album ⑧ (愛のアルバム⑧) # 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9kai (Berryz マンション 9 改) ;Best Albums # 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.1) # 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.2) # 2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box ;Mini Álbumes # 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ (スッペシャル! ベストミニ ~2.5枚目の彼~) # 2006.07.05 ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (3夏夏ミニベリーズ) |-|Singles= #2004.03.03 Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku #2005.03.30 Special Generation #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella #2005.11.23 Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival #2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy #2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! #2010.11.10 Shining Power #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! #2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #2012.07.25 Cha cha SING #2012.12.19 WANT! #2013.03.13 Asian Celebration #2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic #2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta ;Singles Colaboración *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (ジンギスカン タルタルミックス) (Dschingis Khan×Berryz Koubou) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indies) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (BeriKyuu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (BeriKyuu) |-|Recopilaciones= *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - with Morning Musume and DEF.DIVA). *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.11.26 Varios Artistas - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan, #19 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix, #20 Dschinghis Khan Nishizawa Two Turntable Remix) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover album~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - con Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#3 Maji Bomber!!) *2010.12.22 Various - Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai Original Soundtrack (#47 Magical Future!) *2011.12.07 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#6 Heroine ni Narou ka!, #7 Ai no Dangan, #10 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ''- con ℃-ute, #11 ''Seishun Gekijou - con ℃-ute). *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#3 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!), #4 cha cha SING, #11 Chou HAPPY SONG con ℃-ute, #15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso - Momochi) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (#3 Asian Celebration, #4 Golden Chinatown) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (#4 Toshoshitsu Taiki, #9 Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#7 Maji Natsu Sugiru) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (#3 Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi (Sudo Maasa y Kumai Yurina), #11 Arigatou! Otomodachi., #16 Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (#1 Semi, #16 Sabori) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 (#7 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (como Mobekimasu)) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 (#10 VERY BEAUTY, #12 Loving You Too Much, #18 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku) (Lanzamiento Limitado) *2015.12.16 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (#1 Love Together!, #2 Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube~! Ver.)) |-|DVDs= #2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Koubou) #2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ① #2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) #2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #2005.11.09 W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ (W, Berryz Kobo) #2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ② #2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" #2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ #2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limitado) #2007.06.09 Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limitado) #2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limitado) #2007.06.27 Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limitado) #2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limitado) #2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ #2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ③ #2008.02.02 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? #2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) #2008.04.26 Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) #2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limitado) #2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with C-ute) #2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #2009.01.27 Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limitado) #2009.02.25 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou #2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limitado) #2009.06.10 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD #2009.07.26 Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limitado) #2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #2009.10.27 Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limitado) #2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ④ #2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry #2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ #2010.02.13 Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limitado) #2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ #2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #2010.11.17 Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD #2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo #2010.12.xx Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (FC Limitado) #2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ #2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips ⑤ #2011.08.xx Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (FC Limitado) #2011.11.30 Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (con ℃-ute) #2011.11.30 Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan Seyo~(con ℃-ute) #2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.01.06 Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ #2012.11.16 AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA #2012.12.05 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #2013.07.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok #2013.07.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Berryz Koubou DVD #2013.08.07 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #2013.11.27 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (con S/mileage) #2014.03.19 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #2014.06.18 Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ #2014.09.03 Sengoku Jieitai #2014.11.26 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 #2014.12.24 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan #2015.01.07 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival #2015.06.10 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! Publicaciones Para más publicaciones, visita Lista:Publicaciones de Berryz Koubou Photobooks *2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou *2005.08.02 SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou *2009.06.10 Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz *2011.03.03 Berryz Koubou 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 *2013.06.12 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou Shashin Shu 2013 *2015.02.26 Berryz Koubou 2004-2015 Trabajos Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! ( Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 ) *2004–2008 Hello Pro Yanen! (ハロプロやねん!) *2009 Asa Made Hello Pro Yanen!9 (朝までハロプロやねん!9) *2009–2014 Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) (Tsugunaga Momoko) *2009–2012 Beritsu (べりつぅ) (Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa & Tokunaga Chinami) *2009–2012 Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快！ベリーズ王国) (Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako) *2012–2015 BZS1422 (Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina) TV *2004 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく！先輩) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! ( 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ ) *2008 Berikyuu! *2008–2009 Yorosen! *2008 IQ supple RhythmIQ Dschinghis Khan (IQサプリ リズムIQ字ンギス間) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko (テレビ東京「美女放談」(嗣永桃子・菅谷梨沙子)) *2009 Piramekino 「Piramekitaisou Corner」 (ピラメキーノ 「ピラメキたいそうコーナー」) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sudo Maasa (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（夏焼雅・須藤茉麻）) *2009 Bijo Houdan: Tokunaga Chinami & Shimizu Saki (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（清水佐紀・徳永千奈美）) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2014–2015 Girls Live Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou *2009 Thank You Very Berry *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Obra de Teatro) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ *2014 Sengoku Jieitai (Musical; sin Tsugunaga Momoko) CM *2006.10 2006世界バレー (2006 VOLLEYBALL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS JAPAN) Internet *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) **Episodio 9 : Natsuyaki Miyabi **Episodio 12 : Sugaya Risako **Episodio 14 : Shimizu Saki **Episodio 15 : Kumai Yurina **Episodio 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko **Episodio 17 : Sudo Maasa **Episodio 18 : Tokunaga Chinami **Episodio 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko Vídeos Musicales *2004 Aa Ii Na! - W (backdancers) *2004 Robo Kiss - W (backdancers) Revistas 2005.04-2009.08.24 B.L.T: Berryz Koubou no Happy Homeroom Vol.1 until Vol.53 (Berryz工房のHAPPYHOMEROOM) Premios *2008.10.04 「Asia New Comer Award」 en el Asia Song Festival 2008, Seoul, Corea *2008.12.17 Nominadas al 「Wired Music Prize」 en la 41 edición de Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award *2008 Cable Music Award *2013.12.02 BARKS NEWS 2013 ～GOLD PRIZE～ Trivia *Berryz Koubou, tiene uno de los más estables y largos line ups de Hello! Project. Antes de su hiatus, tenían el récord de la formación más larga y consistente de todos los grupos actuales de Hello! Project. *Segundo grupo de Hello! Project en lanzar 35 singles. *Fueron el único grupo de Hello! Project en no haber tenido nunca miembros de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Todos los miembros son adultos legales desde abril de 2014. *Para anunciar su debut, tuvieron una conferencia de prensa en el Nakano Sun Plaza el 14 de enero. Aún así, el debut oficial fue el 3 de marzo, durante el Festival de Muñecas Japonés (雛祭り, Hinamatsuri), también conocido como Día de las Niñas. También fue este el día, 11 años después, en el que empezaron su hiatus. *Las chicas no sabían el nombre del grupo hasta el día que lo anunciaron al público. Primero lo vieron en los trajes, pero no podían leer el kanji y se preguntaban que era. *Para su debut single, Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai, estuvieron mucho tiempo aprendiendo la coreografía. Más tarde, se volvieron más rápidas para aprenderlas. *Su objetivo para el 2007 era aparecer en el Kouhaku Uta Gassen, y lo consiguieron. *Su primera actuación como grupo fue Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ en el Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ junto con Morning Musume y ℃-ute. *Fueron el único grupo de Hello! Project en tener "Capitán" en vez de "Líder". *Fueron el primer grupo femenino japonés en actuar en Tailandia. *Varios pasos del famoso baile "Hare Hare Yukai" de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu están cogidos de coreografías de singles de Berryz Koubou (Special Generation, 21ji Made no Cinderella, Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai, y Jiriri Kiteru). *Berryz Koubou ha tenido cameos en el anime Gintama. Una vez enseñaron a las chicas con sus trajes de Koi no Jubaku en un evento de handshake. *En el primer episodio del segmento Lucky Channel (del anime Lucky Star), la primera carta, preguntado sobre cuánto hacen las idols, es de un fan que se llama a si mismo “Berryko Daisuki-kko” (o “Amante de Berryko”). Una referencia directa a Berryz Koubou. *Antes de cada concierto, Berryz Koubou, y a veces el staff, gritaban "Berryz Koubou! (solo Shimizu Saki)... Ikube! (todos)". En la parte del encore, los fans lo gritan también (aunque solo es Berryz Ikube). *Sugaya Risako y Natsuyaki Miyabi fueron los únicos miembros en haber tenido solos en todos los singles. *La edad media del grupo era de 21.71 cuando se graduaron. *Usaron siempre su propio logo hasta el lanzamiento de "Heroine ni Narou ka!", donde empezaron a usar diferentes fuentes para escribir el nombre del grupo. En su último single, "Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta", el logo fue usado en la edición limitada D (Shinseido version). *En Hello Pro! TIME, Niigaki Risa llamó a Berryz Koubou "maduras". *Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Sakurako, Hamaura Ayano, y AD Nagisa son fans de Berryz Koubou. *Solo Kumai Yurina y Sugaya Risako no eran del grupo sanguíneo O, los demás miembros si lo eran. *En un episodio de "Music Fighter", los miembros admitieron que dormían con animales de peluche. *Nunca sacaron singles en enero o septiembre. *Normalmente aprendían los bailes en 2 horas, a veces 3. *Fueron el primer grupo de Hello! Project en lanzar 5 singles en un año (2004). *Nozomu Iwao, un famoso cómico japonés, es fan de Berryz Koubou. A menudo habla de ellas en los programas en los que le invitan (incluso hizo una parodia de Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba, en la que hacía de Sugaya Risako, su miembro favorito). *Todos los miembros de Berryz Koubou nacieron en la Era Heisei. *La famosa artista de manga Tanemura Arina también es fan de Berryz Koubou. Su miembro favorito es Sugaya Risako. Intercambio autógrafos con Tsugunaga Momoko. *Yanagihara Kanako es una actriz y cómica japonesa también fan de Berryz Koubou. Su favorita es Tsugunaga Momoko y fue invitada al programa de radio de Tsugunaga. *Maeshima Ami de SUPER GiRLS dijo que Berryz era una de sus artistas favoritos. Su favorita del grupo es Tsugunaga Momoko por sus habilidades de canto y baile y por su adorabilidad. Total de Ventas Obtenidas Mira También *Miembros de Berryz Koubou *Discografía de Berryz Koubou *Lista:Publicaciones de Berryz Koubou *Conciertos & Eventos de Berryz Koubou *Galería:Berryz Koubou *Galería:Vídeos Musicales de Berryz Koubou Enlaces Externos *Página Oficial de Hello! Project *Discografía: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivado) *Página de Google+ Oficial *Página de Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial (inactivo) *Radio show: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! *Wikipedia: Inglés, Japonés, Español *Berryz Koubou Blog Oficial Categoría:Berryz Koubou Categoría:Hello! Project Categoría:Hello! Project Kids cs:Berryz Koubou de:Berryz Koubou en:Berryz Koubou fr:Berryz Koubou it:Berryz Koubou ja:Berryz工房